


Give Up

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Crushes, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Possibly Out of Character, Teen Years, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Isabella finally musters up the courage to ask someone out.





	Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own...

"Will you go out with me?"

The question hadn't been asked loudly. Reasonably, it shouldn't have been heard over the sounds of machinery, but as soon as the words were spoken, silence fell.

Every head swirled to face the girl who had said the words at last. A few had raised their hands, ready to start clapping when the obvious answer of yes came. Only to stop in confusion when they saw the actual scene.

Ferb blinked, slowly pointing at himself. Surely this was a misunderstanding. His brother had been standing next to him not a moment ago, she must have closed her eyes to ask before he'd stepped away.

"Yes, you," Isabella confirmed.

A wench slipped from someone's hand. There was a cry of pain as it landed on Baljeet's foot.

Phineas grinned, slapping his dumbfounded brother on the back. "I can see you two together."

Isabella's face fell for a second before going blank.

Realising everyone was still watching them, Ferb wrapped his fingers around Isabella's wrist. "May I speak with you? Privately." Not waiting for a reply, he led her from the backyard and into the kitchen.

As Ferb slid the door closed behind them, Phineas called for everyone to go back to what they were doing.

Releasing her wrist, Ferb narrowed his eyes at her. She'd never shown the vaguest interested him in over the years. It wouldn't be a lie to say growing up and puberty can change someone's taste, but such a dramatic, overnight shift. His current theories were she suffering from something or she had a plan that he would most likely not like.

"Explain."

Isabella shrugged. "I just wanted to ask you out."

Tilting his head, Ferb continued to stare at her.

"Alright, so I thought Phineas would come around by now. And," she sighed, "I'm starting to doubt he will. As much as I hate to say it. You're the only other person I know who I can imagine dating."

Ferb blinked. While he had come to a similar conclusion about Phineas, he wouldn't have thought of himself as an alternate option for her. Other than Phineas, they had little in common as far as Ferb was concerned. Without Phineas to bring them together, he felt confident they wouldn't be friends.

"Just one date, Ferb?"

With a silent sigh, he nodded. Either it would go horribly and she'd never ask him again, or it would be fun. No matter which way it went, he couldn't see a romance between them lasting.

Even if she wasn't his type, he had to admit Isabella was pretty. It wouldn't be a complete waste.

It took ten minutes to hash out the details. By the time they emerged from the house, everyone was watching them again.

Ferb took Isabella's hand, some part of him relishing the expressions of shock and disbelief on their friends' faces.

Until Phineas turned to them. His gaze locked on their intertwined hands, and Ferb was taken aback to see a hint of jealousy in his brother's eyes.

Then Phineas smiled and started talking about how great it was like it had never been there.

Listening to him talk, Ferb hoped he hadn't unknowingly driven a wedge between them. After all, it was only one date. Then Phineas could admit his feelings. Perhaps seeing them together would encourage him to.


End file.
